The Fire Juggler
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: AU; "Come one, come all! Come to the new fantastic and fantabulous circus tent in the town's square. Be amazed, be mesmerized; for only those who see can believe the magic..." It was fated that the girl and juggler met, for both believed in the magic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

This is just going to be a little three-shot. The idea came to me a little while ago, and I couldn't help but start writing it. I hope that you can all enjoy!

* * *

**The Fire Juggler**

_Come one, come all! Come to the new fantastic and fantabulous circus tent in the town's square. Be amazed, be mesmerized; for we are the Dragon Graciana Circus, and only those who see can believe the magic..._

She stared at the bright poster that had caught her eye, curious about the new attraction in their town. Lucky was she that it was one of those days she was allowed to go _outside _of her home. The lively town brought energy and vigour to her, and curiosity would always find a way to trap her in its hold.

Reaching her small hand out, she managed to catch the tip of the poster. Yanking, she took it away from its place, where it was stuck up against the wall with weak tape. She scanned it over once more, smile widening at the prospects.

A familiar voice called out to her. Stiffening, she turned to see the maid that had been escorting her through the day. Only minutes earlier had she managed to escape the woman's eye, but unfortunately, she would never truly get away. The maid caught up to her, brown hair flying out from under the white bonnet atop her head. She was tempted to laugh at how messy the older woman looked, but kept her mouth shut.

For a girl of only eight, she believed herself to be smarter than most kids her age. She was well educated, her father hiring the best private tutors for her, and she was versed in the proper etiquette of how to live within society. But, other than her occasional excursions to the city, she never had any type of fun.

She waved the poster in her hand, drawing the maid's attention. The maid took the piece of paper, reading over the information written across. Once done, she peered at her young mistress, who was batting her eyelashes frequently. She sighed, knowing _exactly _what she wanted.

"Miss Lucy," the maid began, sounding exhausted from the little girl. "I believe that we will not be able to go see this circus. I do apologize, but your father will want you back home shortly, and we won't have any more time during the day to come back to the town. We can come another day."

The young girl named Lucy pouted, shying away from her carer. She knew that she would get _extremely _bratty if she didn't get what she wanted, but the circus seemed to emote from her more than what materialistic toys would. She lowered her head, trying to cover up her forming tears. She didn't know why, but it was as if something in her _needed _to see the circus.

"Miss Lucy!" the maid cried, clearly in shock by her young mistress' reaction. The maid surged forward, hand out to bring the little girl into a hug. The cries from her didn't cease. "Please Miss Lucy, don't go into such a fuss. It's simply a little show. There's nothing important about them, okay?"

She shook her head, surprising the maid. "No," she mumbled in a muffled tone. "There is something important about it. I wanna go. You were lying when you said we can go back another day. We _won't_. You know that, but you still lie... Please Miss Cecilia, let me go. You can come with me! I–I really want to go..."

The older woman looked at her, an unreadable expression on her face. After a few moments, the maid asked. "Miss Lucy, do you want to go to this circus more than anything?"

Lucy retracted back, eyes shining bright. She couldn't stifle the grin that was creeping onto her face. "Yes! I want – no – _need _to go to this circus. More than anything Miss Cecilia!"

Cecilia gave an affectionate smile, patting Lucy's head gently. "Alright, we can go tonight. But we have to keep this a _secret _alright? That means that we can't tell your Daddy or any of the other servants, okay?"

Lucy nodded diligently. She then grabbed a hold of Cecilia's calloused, but warm, hand. Cecilia smiled at her as they both began walking towards the town square, to a place that neither had ever gone before.

**..O..**

She was most excited for the next and final act of the show. From eavesdropping on small conversations as they approached the tent, she overheard that the fire juggler was the best performer. His act was pure _magic_.

Just _being there _was magical enough to her.

She glanced at Cecilia, the woman still charmed by the magician beforehand who had tossed a rose and given her a wink at the end of his act. She remembered the maid spluttering intelligibly, confused on whether the circus was all a dream or not. Giggling at the faint thought, she turned her eyes towards centre stage, where a small mysterious figure padded onto the floor.

The ringmaster - a senile looking old man - cued for a drum roll to begin. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you our final act for the night! The ever mystifying fire juggler, Salamander!"

The spotlight shone on him, and Lucy stifled a gasp at seeing a young boy, not much older than her, standing with his eyes closed. He seemed to be concentrating hard. Unconsciously, she began leaning forward, _very _glad to be at front row.

She squeaked and flinched back when the two clubs in his hand lit up in less than a second, as the boy began to twirl and toss them around. She had blocked her eyes with her hands, afraid of seeing the boy get hurt. But, at hearing some of the exaggerated sounding 'oohs' and 'aahs', she opened the gap in her fingers a bit to peek.

The boy was spinning on the spot, throwing and twisting the two clubs all the while. His movements were so quick and agile that the clubs were almost non-existent - the boy simply juggling the fire. As another, lit up club came out of nowhere, headed straight for the Salamander, she gasped, almost crying out. Her reaction was mirrored by most in the crowd.

The boy caught it effortlessly, thus beginning to juggle the three clubs. Lucy noted the large, aloof grin that was on his face. It was as if juggling the fire left him in a state of absolute bliss. She envied his happiness a bit, but was more in admiration of his passion.

The act continued on, each move seemingly more spectacular than its predecessor. She couldn't help but elicit impressed gasps. The boy appeared ethereal in the glow of his fire. The spotlight had dimmed as he performed, so that his act was all the more amazing.

With a final twist and turn, he caught the three clubs and bowed his head down, before placing the fire near his mouth. He took a breath and blew. Like a dragon, the fire expanded into a large trail, one that appeared untamed. The fire swirled and curved, before disappearing into black smoke. Salamander bowed his head down, his well-earned cheering resounding throughout the tent. She cheered as well, hopping out of her seat to join the standing ovation.

She didn't know whether or not she imagined it, but when the boy stood up, she could've sworn that their eyes met. Even from far away, her heart thudded loud because of the single action. He then looked away, offering a grin at the crowd.

Lucy tried to hide the embarrassed smile that came onto her face. Cecilia was staring at her oddly, the woman wondering why the girl suddenly seemed bashful. The maid looked up, and was surprised to see the Salamander turn his head towards them, or more specifically, Lucy. He then reddened quickly and ripped his gaze away. Her young mistress never noticed any of the actions. She had an inkling of what may have occurred in the short time span, but stayed silent. That didn't stop her from smiling knowingly.

She nudged the little girl, successfully gaining her attention. Crouching down, she let her hand drift to the blonde's head. "Miss Lucy, I believe that we might have overstayed out visit to town this time. Are you ready to go home?"

Lucy attempted to inconspicuously glance at centre stage, the Salamander long gone already. The little girl bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. Cecilia sighed, standing up full form. Lucy stared at her imploringly. "Miss Cecilia. I –"

"I'm going to see if I can find some food for the both of us now. Will it be alright if I leave you here Lucy?" she asked, Lucy quickly understanding the meaning of the odd statement.

Lucy nodded, affirming her answer. Cecilia smiled dotingly before heading off, leaving her in the stands. Knowing that Cecilia was doing it all for her benefit; she couldn't have asked for a better companion.

**..O..**

When the tent was next to empty, she bolted to the tent flap. There, she knew, were where the performers had come through when it was their time. Creeping slowly when she was near, she crouched at the foot of the tent flap. She then moved her head a smidge, just enough so that she could peep through.

All the performers were there, packing the things that they had needed for the show. Her wide brown eyes scanned the area, looking for the familiar face of the boy that entranced her with his skill. She recognized the notable performers, such as the metal eating boy, and the girl who had a way with swords.

She felt something brush up against her leg and yelped, feeling ticklish. Looking down, she saw a peculiar-looking, blue-furred cat. The cat looked up at her and 'meowed'. She was alarmed, afraid that someone might –

"Hey! What are you doing here?" a youthful sounding voice questioned.

Find her...

She put on an innocent façade, spinning on her heel to face her inquisitor. She nearly toppled at seeing a pink-haired, scarf-wearing boy, arms folded across his chest defensively. "I–I g–got lost!" she stammered out, suddenly nervous about the meeting.

The boy clearly didn't believe her. "Right... Lost? Well," he pointed her to the direction of the main tent flap. "Exit's that way weirdo."

She huffed, not at all expecting him to be so rude. So much for admiring him. Being the stubborn and honest little girl that she was, she replied back snappishly. "Actually, for your information, I _wasn't _lost! I wanted to see the performers because there was one person that really caught my eye, and I wanted to praise them! Guess that won't happen now! Goodbye."

The boy's eyes widened, as he frantically tried to catch up to the quickly pacing Lucy. "Wait! Wait! If you tell me who you wanted to meet, I can figure out a way to get them for you! I'm a performer for the circus, if you didn't know that already! I'll help you!"

Lucy stopped in her tracks and pouted. "Why do you want to help me now? You didn't wanna earlier."

He cracked a grin, one which made her little heart flutter excitedly. "Well, I wanna do something helpful for someone! And you seem like a nice person, so I'm gonna help you!"

She flushed, hiding her face quickly behind her palms. She was embarrassed at his sudden want to be kind. "!" she cried out quickly, cupping her mouth soon after that. The boy tilted his head to the right, trying to understand what she had said. She sighed, resigning to tell the truth. "T–The performer that I wanted to see was y–you..."

The Salamander's face immediately reddened. A small smile formed on her face at seeing him become flustered. "Y–You wanted to see _me?_" he questioned disbelievingly. She nodded shyly in response, and if possible, he reddened further.

"Your performance was _amazing_! It made me... It made me so happy to see you happy. It made me forget about all the bad things, when I saw your smile," she ducked her head down when she realised that she was commending him to the point of strangeness.

"Well... uh... I–I wanted to see you as well..."

Her head flew up. "_Really_?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Y–Yeah... I saw you in the crowd. You were in the front row and you were cheering loudly. And you... you kinda looked pretty."

Her blush came back in the next second. She looked down once more, finding the ground quite interesting. Her toe drew circles as she spoke quietly. "Th-Thank you."

"Natsu! Where are you! You haven't finished packing up your stuff yet!" a fearsome female voice cried out from the performer's area. The Salamander quickly put on a face of panic, torn between staying with his new friend and going back.

He looked at her regretfully. "I'm sorry. But I have to go and –"

She smiled widely, cutting him off from any excuses that he would've thrown at her. "It's alright! I met you already, didn't I? You have to go back now, don't you? Well," she put out her right hand, waiting to accept a handshake. "It was nice meeting you, _Natsu_."

His hand met hers. There was a small jolt for both of them, but they kept the fact to themselves. "Nice meeting you..."

"Lucy."

"Luigi!" he answered back. "Nice meeting you Luigi! You know what! I promise that this circus will come back here one day, to this exact same place on this exact same day! Be prepared to meet again Luigi! And when we do, _I'll never leave your side_!"

With that, he took off, leaving her behind in the dust. "Hey! My name's not Luigi!" she called out, but to no use. She huffed and began walking for the tent's exit, knowing that Cecilia was probably waiting for her there. Reminding herself that she had met who she had wanted to, she smiled softly. "You better keep to your promise Salamander, or I won't ever forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form. Also, I don't own any other mentioning of Hiro Mashima's works.

I just want to thank _**KaUiA**_, _**Preppy-stealthy-ninja**_, _**LiLyRoSe98**_, _**NatsuxLucy FTW**_, _**Fairy-Tail-Kijitsu**_, _**KidTantei**_, _**Rose Tiger**_, _**souleatermerry**_, _**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_, _**Shana Heartfilia**_and _**CelticBlackRose **_for reviewing! I also want to thank all of you who added this to their favourites or alerts lists and those who read! I'm really thankful that you decided to give this little piece a shot!

I'm sorry if the ending is a bit... confusing. I tried to make Lucy's reasons as clear as I could, so if it still confuses anyone, I apologise.

I hope you enjoy the second chapter of the Fire Juggler!

* * *

"Have you heard about the circus in town?" the woman gossiped, quite loudly in fact, to another one of her friends. "I heard that they're performing for a single night only. Shame don't you think. But that night is tonight, so we should see what all the fuss is about."

She was mildly interested in the chatter, knowing that not many events such as those ever took place in their town. She vaguely remembers something about a circus when she was younger, but since it was nearly ten years ago, she had no solid grasp on the recollection.

All she remembered was a voice of a young boy telling her a promise, and magical _fire_.

She tilted her chin up as she walked, moving the parasol in her hand so that it blocked away more of the sun. The celestial orb seemed too bright that day, annoying her. As she passed, she heard whispers and felt stares. She didn't mind them, knowing too well why they were doing it.

In a day's time, she would be walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress - to some flighty lord named Bora, who was famed throughout the land, or so her father had told her about. She had no choice in the arrangement. It was so that her father would earn over a million Jewels in the _transaction_.

A mere pawn; that was all that she was to him.

Every day, she wished for something extraordinary to come to her and sweep her off her feet. But then again, those were only wistful dreams.

She eyed the few people that galled her with their loud speech. There seemed to be the recurring topic of a _circus_. And something about it piqued her interests.

She continued pacing, away from the discussions. She wanted to be in solitude before she sold away her life to man that she knew she'd never be happy with. Solitude was her only peace nowadays.

She felt someone tug on her dress. Stopping to look down, she was surprised to be greeted with a young boy. His hair was black, and his grin was wide and innocent. It reminded her so much of that little boy from her past – the one she could barely remember anymore.

"Excuse me? But would you please take a look at this? We would be extremely grateful if you came!" the little boy stated happily, handing her a colourful poster. "Only those who see can believe the magic!"

The line struck her. Some part of her reacted. Some part of her _knew _that line.

Before she could make any protest, the boy had simply vanished from her sight. She looked around her to see if she could spot him, but she knew that it was no use once a new crowd filled the path. Sighing, her eyes flickered to the poster in her hand. Her knees nearly buckled from the shock that coursed through her body.

_Come one, come all! Come to the fantastic and fantabulous circus tent in the town's square. Be amazed, be mesmerized, for we are the Dragon Graciana circus; and only those who see can believe the magic!_

_Dragon Graciana Circus... _Her mind fogged up with memories of the day she had come home late with Cecilia. A day that ended in tragedy, all born from her desire to see a _circus_. From her desire to see...

"_Salamander_..." she muttered breathily, as she withdrew into a terrible memory.

**..O..**

_They had come back much later than expected, though nothing seemed out of place when they first returned. The guards had opened the gates, unfazed by their tardy arrival. The other maids and butlers greeted her normally when they entered the manor, but she knew something was immediately wrong when her father's personal butler asked for them to see him._

_She never let go of Cecilia's hand as they were led through the dimly lit corridors, towards her father's office. She had only visited the room once every blue moon, whenever her father summoned her. Usually, it meant that something wrong had been done._

_They entered, and the only sources of light came from the few candles burning on their wicks and the moonlight which shone though the arch window, in which her father was standing in front of. She gulped nervously, squeezing the maid's hand tightly._

"_You are late," her father said, as if he were stating a mere fact. "Haven't I told you before that your day in town only lasts until 6:00 pm sharp? It is now," he took a pocket watch and flipped it open. "8:30 pm. Would someone care to explain?"_

_She opened her mouth, but Cecilia placed herself in front of her, holding her left arm out slightly. The woman looked apprehensive, but stood firm. She curtseyed deeply. "My apologies master," she murmured, though it sounded muffled since her head was down. "I hadn't known that time could fly so quickly. Before I could tell, the sun had already set. I apologise for my incompetence deeply."_

_The man shook his head regretfully. "Cecilia. This is... disappointing," he stated. Cecilia didn't cease her position as the man walked up to her purposefully. "Out of everyone, I knew you were the most capable. Yet you simply _disobey _my wishes, letting my daughter frolic out there longer than need be. You do know what this means, correct?"_

_The maid said no words, but nodded slowly. The little girl, who had stayed silent throughout the whole affair, moved forward. There was a desperate look in her eyes. "Father? What does this mean? What's going to happen to Cecilia?"_

_The man grunted. "Stay out of this Lucy. It is not of your concern."_

"_I was the one with Cecilia! It _is _my concern! Do not blame her, because it was all my –"_

"_I said silence!" her father barked out, glaring at her. Lucy shied away, afraid of what he was capable of doing. Cecilia rose up, her head still bowed down in disgrace. "Cecilia, from this day forth, you are no longer a maid of the Heartfilia Konzern. Take your things and leave by dawn. You... You were always Layla's favourite, but this I must do. You are dismissed."_

_Lucy's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Father! What are you doing? Don't dismiss Cecilia! She wasn't at fault! It was mine entirely! Please!"_

_The man showed no mercy, and shoved the arguing girl. She fell to the ground, burning tears of hate forming in her eyes. Her father looked down on her, his eyes showing no form of sympathy. "You. You are not allowed to go to town next year. The years after that, you will only be allowed to go to town on a _single _day. Now let Sebastian lead you to your room. Do not trouble me any further."_

_She sniffled and backed away, sulkily following the beckoning butler. Cecilia slowly walked behind them, feeling the weight of her dismissal. She knew that if she had followed Lucy's begging, she would be without job later that night. Although, she didn't feel as angry as she would have been._

_Why? Because, at least she had given the young mistress a final gift – a chance to enjoy something on her birthday._

**..O..**

Her feet had propelled forward when she was in her reverie, since once she was drawn out of it, she found herself standing in front of a large tent, which took up most of the space in the town square. She glanced down at the poster in her hand, uncertainty bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Excuse me miss," a light feminine voice said from behind her. She whirled round to see a slender girl of her age, wild hair tousled under a bandana and a book in hand – _Fables of Symphonia, the Tale of Resha Valentine_. Her blue eyes were looking at the poster. "May I ask, are you going to visit the circus?"

Lucy gazed at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

The girl grew flustered. "Oh! Well, I'm actually a part of the circus, and I just wanted to invite as many people as I could to watch," she explained, looking around at the people milling about the tent. "It's going to be a one night only show, and it seems that one of our – ah! Never mind. You wouldn't want me blabbering."

Lucy shook her head, smiling graciously. "Oh no! Please continue! I'm curious as to why a circus such as yours is only performing tonight."

The girl blinked. "Well, if you would like to hear it," Lucy nodded, and the girl smiled brightly. "Originally, we weren't meant to stop here. We were actually headed for Magnolia, but one of our more... _boisterous _circus members begged the ringmaster for us to stop here. On _this _specific day. He mentioned something about a promise that he held to a girl nearly ten years ago."

The gears in her mind began spinning faster, as more memories of the day she tried so hard to forget came flooding back in her mind. A pink haired boy, wielding three fiery clubs. "Ten years ago? On _this _day?"

The girl nodded. "Why yes. He asked that we perform here July 1, at this very town square. The ringmaster complied, but said that it would be our very final show in this town for _quite _a while. Now this boy wants us to round up as many people to watch. I'm making the assumption that he's looking for someone, though I can't be sure."

Lucy was shaken, but she covered it up with a smile. "My, that's an interesting tale. I'll see if I can visit the circus tonight, since it seems all the more fascinating with this new back-story. Thank you for sharing!"

The girl stared at her oddly for a moment before she grinned. "No problem! I look forward to seeing you there!"

As the girl walked off, Lucy moved towards a nearby brick wall. She leaned against it, feeling calmed by the coolness. She looked around at all the people who were going to be watching the performances that night. That Salamander. _He _was the one that promised her something, and he was going to fulfil it. A single name popped into her mind as she reluctantly began walking away. "Natsu..."

**..O..**

She stood in front of the double doors, trying to garner enough courage by doing breathing exercises. She _needed _to face him. Yes, she would accept any terms as long as she was able to visit that circus _one last time_.

She entered, not bothering to be called in or whatnot. Her father glanced at the doors, and seemed floored when he saw her, a fiery conviction burning in her eyes.

She would attend that show. With all the effort that Natsu had put in just to see her, she had to do something equal on her part.

She could see the sun falling under the horizon. The show would begin soon. She had to make her stand then, or never would she see that Salamander again.

"Father, I need to discuss something with you. By the end of it, you _will _comply with what I demand," she stated determinedly. Her father watched her curiously from his seat behind his work table. A questioning brow was raised.

"And what is this... _demand _of yours?" he asked, a curious tone to his voice. She narrowed her eyes, walking further up to slam both her hands at the front of his table. The man sat up straight, sinking back into his chair.

"You may have heard that there was a circus in town. As a gift, I thought it best that you let me attend," she stated. The man smiled until she added a single word to finish it off. "_Alone_."

Her father heaved himself off his chair to tower dominatingly above her. "And what makes you _think _that I will allow you to visit that... _circus_."

"Because for all my life, I have never been treated how I should have. I was never loved or cared for. The only two people who _truly _cared for me left my life when I was younger. Tomorrow, you're selling me away to a man that I hardly know. The least you can do is let me be free to watch this for _one night_. Father, today is an important day for me... Think of what mother would say..."

He flinched at the mentioning of his deceased wife. They had never really discussed it between them; both traumatised seeing her life waste away on her sickbed many years beforehand. Lucy bit her lip, hoping that she had swayed him enough.

He sat down and sighed. He waved his hand, motioning for her to exit. "Go watch your silly circus. But tomorrow, you will walk down that aisle, understood."

Lucy nodded, giddy about the prospect of seeing the show. She curtseyed, saying a polite thank you before bolting out the door. She missed the rueful smile that her father had formed on his face, as the man turned to look out at the fading sunset.

**..O..**

The amount of people that filled the tent was hard to imagine. So many folks from the town had come to watch, all of them drawn by the rarity of it all. Lucy found herself sitting at a spot at the front. Feeling good about her luck, she waited patiently for what was to come.

The ringmaster came out – the same man from nearly ten years ago. He seemed kookier than before, wielding a staff and wearing a bright blue and orange hat. Many young children laughed at his appearance, and Lucy couldn't help but crack a smile.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light came upon them, blinding most of the audience. Once it was gone, the ringmaster had left, and the show had officially begun.

She enjoyed each act more than the last, knowing that they were gradually building up to the one that she wanted to see most. Yet, as each act passed, the time for her freedom grew closer to its end. Watching two teens her age perform acts involving ice and water; she began savouring her final moments of fun.

Different to the last show she had visited, they had given an intermission in the middle of the entire show, giving people enough time to enjoy some fresh air and possibly obtain food and drink and the occasional autograph. As people shuffled out, she followed, but paused when a familiar blue-haired girl ran up to her.

Her grin was wide. "You came! I had this feeling that you weren't!" she cried out, reaching forward to clasp Lucy's hands. "Well, I thank you for coming by to our first and final show."

Lucy giggled. "You're welcome. I'm enjoying it so far! There seems to be so many acts, I can't decide which one I loved the most! Though, I found yours amazing!"

And it truly was. The girl had magically said words, and whatever word she had said was summoned into her hands. Many people were blown away, trying to figure out whether there was some trick they were pulling off. She laughed, blushing slightly.

"Thank you. That means a lot," she murmured gratefully. "Also, it seems that I managed to pry information from that boisterous friend of mine who's the reason for all this. He barely remembers the name, but he does recall her being a pretty girl, with blonde hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he swears that he's ever seen."

Unconsciously, Lucy blushed. Her new friend noted this.

"When I was talking to you earlier about this story, I could already tell that you were familiar with it. You seemed to be deep in thought when I was speaking. Everything – it all matched with you," the ringmaster began calling people in, saying that the latter half of the show was about to begin. The blue-haired girl glanced at centre stage before turning back to Lucy. "You're the girl he's looking for. Don't you deny it, because you won't be able to convince me. You were the little girl that he made a promise to."

Lucy was taken aback, letting her hands free from the other's grip. She began edging away, trying to think of some way to answer. "I-I'm not her. Y-You m-must have mistaken me for someone else. I-I don't recall meeting with –"

The blue-haired girl was already walking down. "I told you that you won't convince me! Just enjoy the show now! It's all for you!"

Lucy gaped as her legs worked automatically to move her back to her seat. Not wanting to think about promises and such until the end, she lodged all thoughts of it to the back of her mind, wanting to continue enjoying the friendly atmosphere that she still had left.

If possible, the acts in the second portion of the show _dominated _the first. She recognized the metal eating man once more, though his stunts were even more dangerous. There was also a young girl who appeared to have some control over winds. The ice boy and water girl showed up once more, and the scarlet-headed swords master girl came onto stage second last.

Everyone waited, holding their breaths in as the lights dimmed in the tent. Everything was turning darker, and Lucy knew what was about to come. A single spotlight shone from above, circling around the audience and empty stage before stopping at the centre.

She couldn't help but gasp along with the rest of the crowd.

_He _was there.

She recalled the wild pink head of hair, but that was the extent of it. He had grown much in the past ten years, into a lean, somewhat muscled man. She couldn't see his face, since his head was tucked down, but she had a feeling that she would be quite startled by the appearance.

She faintly wondered whether he'd recognize her, her appearance different from when she was a child.

The two clubs in his hand ignited, earning many gasps from the crowd. She already expected it, and didn't react as violently as she had before. She leaned forward, anticipating what was to come.

He tossed both of them into the air at the same time. The clubs spun high in the air, though the flames didn't go out. The Salamander made two back flips, bending down on one knee as he caught the clubs with little effort. He grinned as the crowd clapped, marvelling the moves.

The Salamander then connected the two unlit ends of the clubs, turning it into a pole. He began spinning it, the speed getting faster and faster with each turn. He spun on the spot, continuing to twist the pole. The spotlight had dimmed, so the only light seen was from the pole.

She could see his face reflected from the soft light emanated by the fire. He was more handsome than she had given him credit to be – rugged yet attractive. What charmed her most was that same grin that did had the same affect on her ten years previous. She could see the love he had for what he was doing.

Seeing his passion made her happy.

The moves were more dangerous than she recounted. The fire was wilder – more untamed. Some actions that he made would have led a person to sure death, but he managed to do it each and every single time. Twirling and spinning – all his moves simply captivated everyone in the audience.

He was trying to reach out to all of them, especially to that little girl that has kept his mind occupied for the past decade.

He collected the four clubs that he eventually ended with, bringing the fire close to his mouth. Everyone sat on the edge of their seats, knowing it to be the Salamander's final move. Lucy did the same, eyes wide and expectant for how different and amazing it will be.

He sucked in a breath, along with the fire. She gasped, thinking it to be one of the most dangerous things any human could do. With his cheeks puffed out, he took a moment before letting out a fearsome roar, opening his mouth to breathe out the flames.

The fire coiled around the stage, nearly singing the eyebrows of those sitting at the front row, which included her. She yelped and backed away when she felt the heat, but giggled afterward, thinking it to be one of the most exciting moments that she's ever experienced. She didn't know whether or not she was imagining it, but for a split-second, she had thought that the front of the fire trail was a dragon's head.

The entire audience hopped up to their feet, cheering like wild for the striking performance. She followed with the crowd, clapping loudly. Her cheeks were strained from the amount of smiling and grinning she made. She had never done it for such a long amount of time. Yet, she didn't care, since she wanted to have an expression that matched her emotions.

She was absolutely delighted that she could see something so magical.

The Salamander bowed down, his manner goofy. The crowd continued their cheers, and she guessed that those who had rejected the offer to watch the show were ruing their decision. Salamander stood back up, and began watching the crowd, eyes on the lookout.

And after a few moments, their eyes met.

She was left breathless. She didn't know what to do. Petrified on the spot, she urged her legs to move. She was only there for the show. She didn't need an encounter with the boy that made her happy beyond belief. She saw him begin walking her direction, his pace quickening with each step. She panicked.

Her legs finally listened, and she took off, trying to get through the swarming mass of bodies and out of the tent. He was gaining on her, and she was too afraid to think of what would happen when they met. She was sprinting when she reached open space, and the exit to the tent was staring her right in the face.

Then, she felt a pair of toned arms wrap around her waist.

A face buried itself in the crook between her shoulder and neck. Her flush deepened, making her look very flustered. All the eyes in the tent were on her, but she made no move to escape, gradually easing into the embrace. As the face left the crook, she felt hot breath against her ear, an unidentifiable voice speaking. "It's been too long. It's been too long, _Lucy_."

Her breath hitched at the way he pronounced her name – with underlying affection and yearning. Had he never truly forgotten her? She was ashamed to think that she had almost forgotten him, save his fire and his promise. He let his grip on her drop, and she turned around, eyes bleary with tears as she buried her head into his chest.

"It's been too long," she breathed out, barely heard. "It's been too long, _Natsu_."

**..O..**

They sat on the bridge's ledge, their legs dangling off the side. She knew for a fact that the river stemmed all the way to the next city, and she contemplated whether or not she should simply dive in and be swept away.

His presence was comforting. Just being there next to him, it gave her a warm feeling. She remembered that day ten years before, that she had told Cecilia that she _needed _to go the circus, but that want only heightened at the sight of him. Had she actually needed to see him?

An awkward silence lingered over them. She wrung her hands, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye every so often. She didn't know what to say. Ten years, and she could barely utter a word to speak to a boy that went through all troubles just to see her.

She shuffled, moving slightly closer to him. He froze up. She kept her gaze firmly planted on the waters, knowing that if she looked up at him, she'd probably turn as red as a cherry tomato. "Your performance... It was more stunning than it was before," she murmured, pausing in the middle. "If that was possible."

He chuckled, a sound that made the warm feeling in her pool out. "Thanks. I've had a lot of practice. Ten years worth actually."

They fell into silence again. She detested it. Sighing, she willed herself to look up at him and not swoon. "We haven't spoken for ten years, and now we finally see each other, it's like _this_. I thought you were more energetic than this Salamander. I know you're capable."

He looked down on her and cracked a grin. Luckily for her, she was holding onto the stone of the bridge, otherwise she would've fallen down from seeing that mere smile. "It's just unbelievable really. Seeing _you _after all this time! It's just..." his eyes dropped to check her over, trying to take in every feature that she had and implant it in memory. She couldn't blame hi, since she was doing the same. "I knew that we'd meet again."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You _knew _that we'd meet up again?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

She smiled fondly, tucking a piece of strayed hair behind her ear. Her gaze dropped to the water again. She didn't know how calm she could have been just _being _there with him. She wished for the moment to never end, but new that like everything she wanted before, it was just a wish.

He sighed and looked upwards, gazing at the night sky. The stars twinkled brighter than usual, as if magic itself had made them shine like that, just for them. "There was another part to that promise, remember? From now on, I'm never leaving your side!"

She stiffened, eyes widening as the word registered in her mind. She looked up frantically. "But! You can't! You'll have to leave the circus, and you're their star performer! You love performing! You love performing and making people happy!"

"But I want to make you happy as well," he said resolutely, making her gape. His stubbornness surprised her, but there was more to why he couldn't stay.

"But - No... It's simply not right for you to stay here..." she murmured, turning her body round as she hopped from the ledge. She slowly backed away, unable to look him in the eye. "You may have promised, but it's not as simple as that... I can't... I won't be able to..."

"Lucy," he said, his tone quickly turning into fear. He was willing to sacrifice so much to be with her, because he would never back away from a promise, yet she was _rejecting _it all? He followed her movements, trying to reach out to her. "How is it not simple? What won't you be able to do? I don't have to quit you know. You can come with me, back to the circus! It's so easy!"

"It's not easy!" she burst out, leaving him shocked. The offer sounded so tempting, but as much as it seemed that she hated her father, she could never just simply _leave _like that. She still cared for the man on _some _level. And... She didn't even know if she would be able to live in such a new world. She didn't love everything that her life contained, yet she knew that she couldn't just follow Natsu on a _whim_. "It is _not_ as easy as you believe it to be..."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a _life _here!" she cried out, her head lifting up so that she could firmly make a stand. He was torn up at seeing how distressed she looked. "It will never be easy! Even though my life isn't as perfect as it may seem, I still can't run away because I can't think of any other way to live! I have a _duty _Natsu! And even you can't stop me from it!"

He narrowed his eyes, determined to persuade her to come with him. "And what is this stupid _duty _of yours that seems to be stopping you from true happiness?"

"My duty is to be the loving daughter of a man who will only ever think of me as a tool, and if that involves me being wed to a selfish, narcissistic man tomorrow that I barely _know _- nonetheless _love_, just so I can please him, then so be it!" she vented out, tears blurring her vision. He tried to pull her into an embrace, but she backed away even further, ready to just run back to her home and wait for her fate.

"Lucy..."

" I'm sorry... It seems that this magical fate has led both of us as fools," she whispered, her voice full of regret. "I'm sorry that you aren't able to fulfil that promise that you gave to me... Now and forevermore, I do believe that this is where we part. G-Goodbye Fire Juggler..."

And with that final word, she walked towards him. He didn't move or flinch when she touched his arm briefly, planting a soft, tender kiss against his cheek. Moving backward, she didn't miss the longing look in his eyes. She turned away and began walking - wondering whether or not she had committed a grave mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

Oh my. I think the amount of people who read the last chapter skyrocketed from the first chapter. Thank you so much!

This time round, I'd like to thank _**KaUiA**_, _**Rose Tiger**_, _**LiLyRoSe98**_, _**vampire-fetish15**_, _**NatsuxLucy FTW**_, _**XoxoFairyTailXoxo**_, _**Bru21**_, _**Panchan**_, _**Fairy-Tail-Kijitsu**_, _**FRefugee**_, _**RedRose43**_, _**Shana Heartfilia**_, _**inukagome9193**_, _**urusaii**_, _**souleatermerry**_, _**Amy Cahill09**_, _**KidTantei**_, _**Footster26**_, _**Tohru**_ and _**Amaura**_ for reviewing! (A lot more of you than there was last time!) I also want to thank those of you who added the story to their favourites or alerts and read!

I really hope you enjoy this final chapter, and that you enjoyed the story as a whole!

* * *

The white dress was ornate – the most beautiful that she had ever laid eyes on. With golden swirls stitched onto the bodice and delicate looking teardrop crystals decorating the lower part of the gown – she was to be the envy of any woman who would see her walking down that snow white aisle that day.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying her best not to think of any narcissistic thoughts. Although, it was extremely difficult. With the dress, her hair knotted into an elegant bun, and her thin lace veil, she believed herself to be too radiant _not _to be admired.

But it wasn't vanity that occupied her mind as the hours to the even ticked past her. No...

It was _him_.

The last look that he gave her simply _couldn't _get out of her mind. A mixture of longing and dejectedness – how it drove her insane. He looked so helpless, standing there as she walked away from him. Everywhere she looked, she would always picture him with that same expression.

She regretted her decision, _so _deeply.

The grandfather clock rang its bells, and she glanced to see the time it showed. 1:00 – her last moments of freedom had run its course.

With a deep breath, she tore her gaze from the mirror and got to her feet. Wobbling slightly, she caught herself and picked up the bouquet of white lilies from the vanity. Letting go of her thoughts, she walked out the room, headed towards the gardens, where the ceremony would take place.

Just as she reached the front door, she felt a pair of eyes bore into her. She froze, but didn't turn around to see who had been staring at her. Tears did spring up in her eyes once she heard the voice of an old companion.

"Lucy, you look absolutely ravishing," the voice complimented, and from behind the shadows came the mature woman who had acted like a second mother to her in her youth. Lucy covered her mouth to hide her gasp, as the woman came to stand beside her. "As beautiful as your mother was on her wedding day, if not more so."

Lucy locked gazes with her, letting her hands drift away from her mouth. She opened her arms wide to capture the woman into a fond embrace. "Cecilia... How? Why?"

The former maid stroked her cheek endearingly. "Just because I was dismissed all those years ago, doesn't mean that I would miss an event such as this. Surprisingly enough, it was your father who invited me," she explained, and the woman didn't miss the look of surprise on Lucy's face. "Even though you may not believe it, your father still does care for you."

Lucy sighed, taking a step back. She didn't know what to day in reply to that statement. Her father... He was the whole reason she was going through with the marriage, the whole reason why she couldn't escape the night before with Natsu.

"I... I don't know what to say..."

Cecilia smiled, opening the door for her former mistress. The day was perfect, with the sky a striking blue and the grounds in top condition. Down the stairs began the aisle that she would be walking on soon enough. Further beyond, she could see seats arranged in order, and a rose adorned archway standing directly at the end of her path.

Guests were filing into the seats, all of them sparing expectant glances at where she was standing. She gulped nervously and slowly backed away, daunted by how _real _the situation was all of a sudden. She turned to Cecilia anxiously.

"I-I'm getting married. It just struck me that I'm getting married. The prospect is even more frightening than when I first thought of it."

Cecilia's mouth quirked up into a small, knowledgeable smile. "I can see that darling. I will mention something that may appease you," she murmured, her eyes flickering suspiciously at the guests before turning back to Lucy. "This morning, on my way here, I saw a peculiar young man, who seemed very out of sorts. He was walking alone, his expression and manner a mixture of pure anger and sadness."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. "And where is this conversation leading to?"

"Well, I stopped and began chatting with the young man, hoping to get some insight on why he was acting that way. After our little chat, I told him the directions to a stately manor above the town, where a wedding was to be held on the grounds," she replied, a bit playfully at that. Lucy gaped and Cecilia simply smiled. "Close your mouth dear, and hold true to your final hope. As we speak, a fire juggler may be on his way to save you."

**..O..**

It was hard getting permission for him to have an extra day in that small town. Master nearly had a fit, asking why on Earth he'd want to cause more chaos than what he has already made. Everyone had nearly keeled over in shock from his reply.

"_Because I need to take back the girl that I've wanted for nearly a decade. Is something wrong with that?"_

Mira had let out a squeal, she being the hopeless romantic. Many others shared knowing smiles, happy that their immature fire juggler finally had someone to take care of him. Levy all but screamed out that she had met the girl, and agreed that Natsu should find her. In the end, they all consented, only leaving him _one _day to get her back.

Running up the forest road which he knew led to her manor, he realised how lucky he truly was to have met that kind lady in town, as he had tried to think of ways to find his girl.

**..O..**

_He kicked another stray pebble in his path. Frustration was an understatement to him as he wracked his mind, wondering where the young woman could have gone. He needed to stop her before she made any choices that would deter her from him._

_He felt broken at the end of their conversation. Long after she had left, he had stood there, dumfounded in all aspects. He had been so optimistic about her – that they would finally be together after so long. Even though he barely knew her, strong feelings had brewed in him for ten years, finally let out once they met._

_Someone near him cleared their throat – a woman by the sound of it. He stopped in his tracks, glancing suspiciously at the mature woman that stood beside him, an imploring look on her face. "Young man, may I ask if there is a problem?"_

_He turned away roughly, beginning to stalk off. "No. No problem at all."_

_She huffed, crossing her arms at his stubbornness. "Honestly, I wouldn't have believed that a young man capable of a spectacular performance like the one you gave last night would be a very moody chap. Jewel for your thoughts, Salamander?"_

_He couldn't help but smile at the attitude the lady showed to him. Halting his steps, he turned to her, his moth curving into a fleeting smile. "I don't need the Jewel, but I think that it'll be alright for me to say whatever I need to say."_

_She smiled back, waving her hand. "Then feel free to divulge fire juggler."_

_He blew out a breath and leaned against a nearby wall, folding his arms against his chest. Memories of the night before played through his mind, and he knew that if he had to explain, he had to start from their first meeting. He knew that time was running out, so his story telling had to be finished fast._

"_Ten years ago, we performed in this town. I was starting off with the circus then, but it seemed that word about my tricks spread fast. On July 1st, the second night that we performed, a young girl caught my eye," he pictured her as she was ten years ago – innocent and quirky. Something about her had grabbed his attention. "She was seated in the front row, and out of everyone in the audience, it was as if she was the one that enjoyed my show the most. To my surprise, she had stayed back to peek at the performers. I asked her to leave, but she said that she had wanted to meet one of the people. I grew excited, wondering if it was _me _that she had wanted to see. It was a ridiculous thought, but I couldn't have been happier when she admitted that I was the one she wanted to meet. We talked, and even though it was only a short chat, she hadn't left my mind since."_

_Even though she was familiar with the story, and the fact that she was a mature woman, she was still sorely tempted to sigh dreamily. The story sounded too romantic – every girl's secret fantasy. She thought the girl to be too lucky to have such a fairytale, but wasn't angered in the slightest. The lady giggled slightly, her answer already conjuring in her mind._

_He grinned, remembering when he had seen her at the performance the night before – how their meeting was something that neither had expected. "We met again yesterday, July 1st, 10 years since our first meeting. I told the ringleader that I wanted to come back. I promised her that I would. I was going to fulfil the promise last night but..."_

"_The young woman that you fell for is being wed to another, today in fact," the woman interjected, shocking the fire juggler. He gawked, stunned at the reply. How had the woman known about Lucy? Was she familiar with her? "Believe me; I know the girl is making a dire mistake being wed to that man. A wilful child she always was, yet I could never hold a grudge against her. She's a pure angel at heart."_

"_Do you know where she could be right now?" he asked quickly, trying not to sound too frantic for answers. She smiled and began pacing, leaving the fire juggler gaping at her moving form. She laughed casually and waved her hand, bidding him farewell._

"_I advise you find the stately manor above town, where many be going to see that dear Lucy be wed," she called out once she was a small distance away. She could only hope that the boy had actually heard her. Having a good gut feeling, her smile didn't fade, knowing that her precious Lucy would be happy once more._

**..O..**

Agitated butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she walked down the aisle, each step leading her to a future that she was very uncertain of. She saw people give slightly awed gasps, captivated by the mere sight of her. The thankful smile that was plastered onto her face behind the shrouding veil was a fake, her thoughts anything _but _happiness.

She knew it was a fickle hope to think that Natsu would come rescue her. After all, he had practically offered her his entire life, and she rejected it simply because of the wretched loyalty she had for her father. Said man had his arm locked with hers, an enigmatic expression on his face. It was neither saddened nor joyful – the usual expressions that one would see on a father's face as he gave his daughter away. She couldn't decipher the meaning of it, but she knew that he was thinking very deeply about something.

They reached the archway, where her future husband was standing, looking quite arrogant at that. She fought the urge to grimace, knowing that she had to keep up appearances, and her appearance that day was to be compared to an angel's. Her father freely let go of his daughter, touching the small of her back to lead her up to stand directly in front of Bora.

The priest presiding at the ceremony began speaking, and she began tuning out every single word that he spoke. It was hard enough coming to terms that she was actually _to be wed_. Internally, she cursed at herself for being so naive and stupid. Why again was she willing to do all this – all this for a single man?

Oh yes. To achieve the approval that she had craved ever since she was a child – ever since her mother had passed on to the next life. Never had she wanted anything more than to be accepted by her father. Well... with the exception of the strong desire to attend that fateful show a decade ago.

"... If any man can show just any cause, why they may not lawfully joined together, let him now speak or else hereafter forever hold his peace," the priest spoke out, his words floating above the hushed silence of the crowd. Lucy stiffened slightly, her eyes flickering around to see if that one saviour could still possibly be coming.

It was a silly thought. There was no way...

She froze, clasping her hands over her mouth to hide her squeal. All eyes snapped to her immediately, everyone in the area wondering what had caused the bride to become jumpy. Her father looked expectant and stern, and she knew that she needed to tread over the situation lightly.

But she couldn't have helped it. She had felt ticklish. Some object had brushed up against her leg lightly – something _furry_.

She remembered the same occurrence explicitly happening to her before, at _that _particular meeting. If her suspicions were right on the nail, then the incidences were all leading to... _her escape_.

She glanced down, trying to bite back her forming smile at the sight of a peculiar and familiar-looking blue cat, looking up at her innocently. The cat 'meowed' at her, and she instantly knew that someone was coming for her. She could hear people's shouts, all of them trying to draw her back to her surroundings, but it was much too late.

Looking upwards, she saw a lean silhouette, standing at the other end of the aisle. He was quite far from her, but her cheeks still heated up. Hope filled her – hope that he was still capable of forgiving her. She saw shapes in what she could tell were his hands – his _clubs_.

And they were lit.

She took a shaky breath as she watched the figure approach. The guests' eyes ripped from her, all staring at what had made her seem so shocked. They all reacted the same way at seeing someone draw near, thinking the person rude to interrupt such a marvellous occasion.

She couldn't think of anything else, of anyone else _except him_. She was sorely tempted to simply run off from the podium and straight at him, but she was too afraid of what he'd think. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her father seething, glaring furiously between her and him.

The figure stopped in his tracks, lifting the clubs to his mouth. She gasped, knowing exactly what trick he was going to pull. She looked back at her 'husband-to-be' watching in wonder and terror at the intruder. How... How could she have possibly been wed to such a man, when the one she had always wanted was risking his neck trying to get her back?

And at that single decisive moment, she decided that it was time for her to grow up and move on from her father's wishes.

Decision made, she grabbed the bottom of her gown and began running, not wanting to be caught in the immediate chaos she knew would happen. As a blazing fire enveloped the area, she ran down the aisle, headed towards the one person that she should never have abandoned. As she made her way past, she could swear that a ghost of a smile had flashed across her father's face, but she was probably thinking foolish thoughts once more.

His grin – that infectious grin that could charm anyone from miles away and that she couldn't help but find absolute joy in seeing. She was glad that he showed it to her. His beaming smile sent waves of warmth flowing through her. As she reached him, she didn't stop herself from flinging her entire body onto him, to his delightful surprise.

Since her dress was extremely heavy, they both toppled to the ground, but that didn't stop them from laughing like guffawing jokers. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his torso tightly. She didn't want to let go. She didn't want to be separated from him any longer. She murmured soft apologies into his chest, fearing that he may never forgive her for her stupid actions.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have left. I should never have left you. I'm so terribly _sorry_," she muttered, repeating the same phrases over and over again, hoping that they would at least help in her appeal. She felt fingers thread into her hair, letting it loose to stroke the blonde locks. It was comforting – the solace that she needed.

He chuckled, elated beyond words at finally seeing her once more. Even though it had only been less than a day, it had felt longer – _much _longer. He was just glad that she didn't react badly to his appearance. That was the single point that he was unsure of – whether or not she would be alright with seeing him crash her wedding.

He glanced up and saw the helpful lady smile at him. He returned the action back, glad that she had helped him find the girl he was looking for. Past the lady, a stern looking man stood, watching with an unreadable expression. Even so, Natsu had somewhat thought that the man seemed... happy.

Looking back down at the girl that was crushing him, he decided that it was the best moment to put her out of her gloom. "You can stop apologising now. I've forgiven you for everything! Besides, I promised that I wouldn't leave you, right?"

She shut her mouth immediately to stare up at him with hopeful eyes. "You... You forgive me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked her, as if the statement was clearly obvious. "I could never be angry for that long against you. I don't think I could ever be."

She shook her head, wiping away unshed tears of happiness from her eyes. It was all too much. It was as if she were living in some kind for fairytale. To have someone considerate care for her to such an extent; it was the first time in a long time that she had felt love emanate from herself.

Wait... _Love_?

Natsu stood up, offering his hand out to help Lucy stand. She looked at it, contemplating whether or not to take it. She knew that if she did, there was no turning back to her life from before, and with her newfound feelings, she didn't know whether going back was an option. She looked back and saw Cecilia smiling encouragingly. A distance behind, she could see her father watching her closely. Even from afar, they locked gazes.

He nodded at her.

Her gaze turned back to Natsu, who watched her expectantly. With a final glance at his open palm, she placed her own hand upon his, lifting her weight up so that she could stand. Natsu comfortably wrapped an arm around her waist so that she was secure. She reddened slightly at their contact, but kept silent.

She didn't fathom how truly close they were until she felt his breath touching her nose. She met eyes with him, and knew that she had made the right decision in the end – the decision to be with _her_ fire juggler.

"Come one, come all. Come to the fantastic circus in the town square. Be amazed, be mesmerized, for I am a part of the Dragon Graciana Circus..." he whispered, letting his forehead fall against hers. He closed his eyes, feeling at peace with the girl he had managed to grab in the end.

She took a breath before replying, their words harmonious with each other - carrying a silent confession that both understood, no matter how cryptic it had sounded. "And only those who see can truly believe its _magic_..."


End file.
